Pakai Uang Sendiri
by Manchungi98
Summary: Andai saja, menyatakan perasaan kita pada seseorang semudah itu. Gua bakal nembak Luhan hari ini juga, detik ini juga, sekarang juga!/ warning: OOC!


"_Cewek!"_

"_Apa, cowok?"_

"_Mau jadi pacarku, nggak?"_

"_Uhm, mau gak ya?"_

"_Mau-mauin aja, deh..,"_

"_Umm, iyadeh."_

"_Yaudah. Ayo, kita ke restoran di sebelah sana. Merayakan hari jadian kita, cewek!"_

"_Oh. Ayo, cowok!"_

Andai saja, menyatakan perasaan kita pada seseorang semudah itu. Gua bakal nembak Luhan hari ini juga, detik ini juga, sekarang juga!

* * *

**Exo milik mereka sendiri**

**Pair: HunHan slight Kray**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hah?" Chen berteriak karena dengan alaynya dia kaget, "Mana ada gregetnya!"

"Iya!" ujar Kai setuju. "Terlalu ngarep lo kalau di dunia ini ada cewek kayak gitu!"

Sehun cuma manggut-manggut, mungkin memang benar kalau menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang tidak semudah itu. Tapi kalau terlalu mudah malah gak seru. Gak ada dad-dig-dugnya.

"Jadi kapan kau mau bilang ke Luhan, hah?" tanya Chanyeol rusuh.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu pasang muka cemberut lagi.

"Kayaknya lo galau banget, ya. Kasihan gue," kata Suho.

* * *

"Bang," panggil Sehun saat Kris datang ke kamarnya mengambil boxer Jurassic Parknya.

"Apa?"

"Sehun udah gede, Bang."

"Gede badan aja kamu, pikiran masih anak kecil."

"Mana! Sekarang gue udah bisa piktor, Bang!"

Kris _sweetdropped_ mendengar pernyataan Sehun berusan, "Terus, kamu bangga gitu?"

"Nggak. Aku cuma mau tahu, diusia delapan belas kayak aku gini udah boleh pacaran belom ya?"

Merasa ada yang janggal dengan pertanyaan adiknya dan mulai tertarik dengan tema percakapan yang Sehun pilih, Kris memilih untuk duduk di meja belajar Sehun.

Di meja, bukan di kursi meja belajar!

"Kamu itu bego atau polos atau gimana ya?" tanya Kris heran.

Sehun yang merasa tersinggung malah mengumpat, "Sial kau!"

"Jadi kamu minta pendapatku?"

"Ya. Menurutmu gimana? Kau kan anak kuliah, pengalamanmu pasti lebih banyak."

'Baru kuliah sebulan juga…,' pikir Kris. "Gini, bagusnya sih jangan dulu. Kamu masih terlalu muda. Makan masih dimasakin. Sekolah masih dibayarin. Kerja juga belum."

Sehun juga menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia mulai serius mendengar kotbah kakak yang sebelumnya tinggal di China itu. "Oh, begitu. Tapi dulu pas SD abang udah pernah pacaran, kan? Sama si —siapa, ya?"

"Lay?"

"Ya! Kau masih ingat juga, ya!"

"Itu cerita SD, masih di bawah umur..," ujar Kris, pelan. Ia jadi malu sendiri, menyarankan adiknya untuk tidak berpacaran di usia sekolah malah dia yang berpacaran. Saat sekolah, pas SD pula.

"Jadi aku boleh dong, pacaran sama Luhan?!"

Kris sedikit kaget mendengar siapa orang sial yang ditaksir adiknya itu. Luhan, teman mainnya di empang saat di China dulu. "Oh,"

"Kau kenal dia, kan? Dia _cute_, kan? Cantik, kan? Manis, kan? Seksi, kan?"

"Hei, jangan lihat cewek cuma dari fisiknya!" entah malaikat apa yang merasuki Kris, ia mendadak suci dan bijaksana. "Kau harus menyukai seorang wanita tulus dari hatimu. Kalau cuma dari fisik, perasaan itu gak akan bertahan lama."

"Oh. Gitu ya, Bang."

Kris memang sudah berpengalaman. Jam terbangnya lebih panjang satu tahun dibanding Sehun, jadi Sehun terima-terima saja apa saran dari Kris.

Diterima, bukan berarti dilaksanakan.

* * *

"Seh!"

"Hun!"

"Hoy!"

"Jangan ngelamun, dong!"

"Napa sih, tuh anak? Akhir-akhir ini ngelamun terus!"

"Iya iya, kenapa?" akhirnya Sehun merespon panggilan teman-temannya setelah lima menit jadi pusat perhatian. "Ngefans? Pada liatin gue kayak gitu?"

"Bukan. Cuma, jelasin dong ke kami. Kok kamu galau terus akhir-akhir ini?!" kata Suho, yang paling penasaran atas kegalauan yang menimpa sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Iya! Gak lo banget!" kali ini kata Chen.

"Iya!"

"Iya!"

"Mau tahu?" sepertinya Sehun akan menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya galau seperti ini.

"MAU!"

"Gua naksir sama satu cewek."

"Siapa?"—Suho

"Iya! Siapa? Siapa?"—Chen

"Siapa cewek menyedihkan itu?" –Kai

"Siapa wanita malang itu?!" –Chanyeol

Sehun kesal dikatai seperti itu, "Segitu jeleknya gue di mata kalian?"

"Nggak..," jawab Kai dengan ligat. "Kami cuma bercanda."

"Hm. Luhan. Dan dia cewek BERUNTUNG yang kutaksir..,"

"Ohh," teman-temannya hanya ber-oh ria.

"Padahal Luhan orang baik," kata Chen. "Polos pula,"

"He-eh. Kasihan banget ketemu orang mesum macem elu, Hun!" lanjut Chanyeol yang langsung disemprot teh botol oleh orang yang disebut mesum itu.

"Sial kamu! Mana ada aku mesum! Aku tuh nggak kayak kalian yang koleksinya satu lemari!" Sehun membela diri. Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Sehun belum pernah sekalipun menyentuh hal-hal dewasa seperti itu. Kalau Kai mah, _the king!_

Tapi semesum-mesumnya Kai dia gak bakal berani ngelakuin yang begituan ke Dio.

"Terus, apa yang buat lo galau?!"

"Aku gak berani ngomong ke dia…,"

"Ohhhhhhhh…," teman-temannya ber-oh panjang. Sekitar lima detik gitu, deh.

"Cuma itu," Suho manggut-manggut ala detektif.

"Aku tahu, di antara kita semua cuma aku yang masih ngejomblo."

"Ya, kasihan emang..," kata Chanyeol gak baca situasi, alhasil dia kena sembur lagi. Bedanya, kalau tadi teh botol sekarang disembur kecap asin. _Biar mampus, _kata Sehun.

"Kan tinggal ngomong aja, _I Love u! Will you be my girlfriend?!_ Gitu doang, kok. Susah amat..," ujar Chen. "Ayo, gua bawa lu ketemu Luhan sekarang! Mau?!"

"Sshhh! Chen! Gedein dikit suaramu!" seru Kai. "Entar kedengaran yang lain, bego!"

"Napa? Suaraku kegedean, ya?"

"Ini Herp!"

"Kalau menurut kalian, bagusnya aku bilang ke dia sekarang atau tunggu aku kerja dulu?" tanya Sehun.

"Hah?" teman-teman Sehun yang hampir mau berantem pun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan _what the hell are you talking about, hah?_ , atau _sok dewasa amat lu!_

"Iya. Aku bilang ke dia sekarang atau nanti setelah lulus UN?!"

Karena Sehun pikir, teman-temannya itu berpacaran juga setelah mereka kerja sambilan.

Chanyeol kerja sambilan jadi pelayan di kafe, Kai jadi peraga senam SKJ di komplek perumahannya, Suho jadi guru les anak SD, Chen jadi peran pengganti aktor-aktor tiap kali ada adegan berbahaya seperti loncat dari tingkat 10 atau terkena gigitan ular.

Berarti teman-teman Sehun selalu mentraktir pacar-pacar mereka dengan hasil jerih payah sendiri? Waw juga.

"Karena kamu yang menjalani, kamu saja yang menentukan..," okay, karena yang ngomong barusan itu Suho, baru Sehun mau mendengar. Karena Suho paling dewasa sikapnya dibanding Chanyeol, Kai, apalagi Chen. Kalau Chen yang ngomong—

—Pergi mati ajalah.

"Terima kasih…," setelah berkata demikian Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya untuk merenung –lebih tepatnya ngelamun.

* * *

Saking seringnya Sehun ngelamun, gosip pun beredar kemana-mana. Ada yang bilang dia gila, diabetes, ambeien, AIDS, dan penyakit yang menuju ke tanah lainnya.

"Hun, banyak yang gosipin elu tuh!" kata Dio, cewek Kai yang kebetulan denah duduknya di sebelah Sehun. Makanya Kai sering mendadak gondok sama Sehun, karena cemburunya yang berlebihan itu. "Sadar dikit, kek. Baru-baru ini kamu jadi pusat perhatian tahu!"

"Pusat perhatian tahu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terkikik. "Ahahahahah!"

"Garing! Gak lucu pun."

"Dio," Sehun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Dio yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Aku suka sama satu cewek,"

"Iya. Aku tahu kok."

"K-kamu tahu?" Sehun membulatkan matanya, _shock. _Jangan-jangan Kai yang ngasih tahu Dio kalau Sehun suka sama Luhan. Jangan-jangan satu sekolah ngegosipin dia karena sudah tahu siapa yang Sehun taksir.

–jangan

–jangan

TIDAKKKKK!

Kalian semua kan tahu kalau Sehun itu pemalu.

Alah, pemalu tapi jadi _entertainer_ juga toh.

"Aku tahu kamu naksir sama cewek. Gak mungkin lah, kamu naksirnya sama Pak Siwon…," lanjut Dio yang seketika membuat Sehun lega. "Atau jangan-jangan kamu maho? Homo?! Hiii,"

"Iya. Aku suka sama Kai. Kamu putusin dia, biar dia jadi milikku. Ya?"

"Hm, ambil aja. Dia juga gak mau sama kamu! Dia normal!"

–cleb! Bagaikan sehunus pedang menusuk tepat di jantung Sehun. Kata-kata Dio barusan terasa begitu tepat mengenai dirinya.

Lho, kok jadi SeKai gini seh?!

Alay! Wooo! Alay!

Sepertinya bukan hanya Sehun dan Dio yang terlibat dalam percakapan ini, karena—

"Woy, _join_ dong!" seseorang menawarkan diri untuk ikut dalam rapat kecil di sudut kelas itu. "_Password_nya?"

"Garing lu, Luhan!" seru Dio. Sedangkan Sehun?

Pastinya lo-lo semua udah tahu kondisi Thehun saat ini gimana.

"Hehe, iya. Kalian serius banget ngomongnya. Pengen ikut…," lanjut si orang yang berhasil bikin Sehun baru saja jantungan, Luhan. "Ngomong apa, sih?"

Entah kenapa Dio merasa bahwa ia perlu menjaga apa yang baru saja ia dan Sehun bicarakan.

Entah kenapa.

Cuma firasat Dio bilang kalau Luhan tak perlu tahu apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Sehun tadi.

Atau lebih tepat, belum saatnya Luhan tahu.

Lagian firasat cewek itu kan biasanya kuat, telak, dan tepat sasaran.

"Lha, kok mingkem?" Luhan yang merasa kehadirannya mengganggu akhirnya pamit mengundurkan diri. "Okeh, mungkin aku mengganggu kalian. Maaf. Selamat tinggal."

"E-eh, tunggu!" ujar Sehun lalu refleks menahan tangan Luhan dari belakang ala sinetron. "Kamu nggak ganggu, kok. Ayo, gabung!"

Luhan tersenyum senang~ indah duniaaa~

Alay.

"Nah, ayo lanjutkan!"

.

.

.

Hening…

"Diam lagi?" Luhan asli _sweetdropped. _

"Bukan!" Sehun cepat-cepat menyela, ia benar-benar gugup saat itu. "Ah, kami lupa mau ngomong apa."

"I-iya!" Dio juga ikutan gugup. "Ah, itu Kai. Duluan ya! Bye!"

'Bacot. Mana ada Kai di sana..,' pikir Sehun jengkel.

"Oh ya, Hun. Kamu baru-baru ini galau banget, ya. Sampai-sampai kamu jadi bahan gosip satu sekolahan. Aku aja baru tahu tadi pagi, anak klub jurnalistik jadiin kamu topik mading minggu ini loh!" ujar Luhan dalam satu tarikan napas.

Ya, Luhan dikenal sosok sederhana yang ceria. Cerianya itu gak ketulungan. Kalian gak akan menemukan Luhan dalam kondisi galau seperti Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Kalaupun dia ngambek, gak sampai lima menit udah balik ceria lagi kok.

'Luhan itu baik, pintar, lugu, lucu, imut, polos, tapi seksi!' inilah pikiran kotor yang Sehun maksud kemarin.

Ciyus miapah tuh anak bilang-bilang anak orang lugu nan polos. Karena dicerita ini Sehun juga anak lugu nan polos.

_Both of u r same!_ _So, don't too be proud of it _lah!

"Hm, iya? Sampai segitunya?" Sehun lagi greget-gregetnya, nih. Pasalnya baru kali ini Sehun dan Luhan bicara cuma berdua, di sudut kelas pula. Kalau ada yang lewat, bisa-bisa mereka dikira lagi mojokan. "Wah, aku popular juga ya."

"Hii, jijay gue!" seru Luhan menahan muntah. "Gak tahu juga. Emang cokelat yang kamu dapat pas _valentine _kemarin berapa banyak?!"

Entahlah. Sekepo-keponya Luhan saat itu, bagi Sehun itu tandanya Luhan peduli sama dia.

Makanya orang bilang, cinta itu buta.

"Satu loker gitu ada, lah..," jawab Sehun bangga. Ia pikir, sedikit jual mahal takkan masalah.

"Begitu. Yaudah, aku ke kantin dulu deh. Mau ikut?" keantusiasan seorang Luhan sirna seketika, yang mengakibatkan kapal kecewa berlabuh ke hati Sehun.

Mendramatisir…

"Mau!" Sehun pikir, kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali. Selagi diajak, terima saja ajakannya. Belum tentu besok bakal diajak lagi.

* * *

"Luhan," panggil Sehun saat mereka _otw_ ke kantin. "Besok malam, _free?"_

"Iya. Kenapa? Mau ngajak aku jalan?" Luhan seperti sudah berpengalaman, tahu aja maksud Sehun bertanya.

"Hm, iya. Malam mingguan bareng, yuk!"

"Selama ini belum pernah malam mingguan?"

"Pernah. Tapi bareng Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, Bang Kris, Laptop, PSP. Gak seru…,"

"Hahahahahahah!" Luhan langsung ngakak mendengar penuturan Sehun barusan. Kayak lagi ngelawak aja si Sehun. Gak lucu juga. "Jadi ini kali pertama kamu ngajak cewek jalan?"

Sebagai jawaban Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya polos sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Un!"

"Boleh aja," Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Tapi kamu harus bisa lewatin papa sama koko-ku.

* * *

Sesuai janji, Sabtu malam Sehun sudah siap dengan kostum kencannya. Malam ini Sehun mengenakan T-shirt putih dilapisi dengan kaos kotak-kotak biru khas Jokowi yang lengannya dilipat sampai siku. Untuk bawahan _simple_ aja, kalian juga pasti tahu. Cuma celana _jeans_ hitam sama tali pinggang cokelat.

"BANG KRIS!" panggil Sehun sedikit berteriak, supaya Kris datang ke kamar Sehun. Padahal Sehun cuma pingin Kris datang dan memberi saran tentang kostumnya.

"Apa, hah?" Kris jelas gak terima acara belajarnya diganggu cuma buat komentar kostum kencan Sehun. "Rese lo! Gak liat gue lagi sibuk?!"

"Maaf. Aku gak tahu Abang lagi sibuk. Aku kan di kamarku. Abang juga lagi di kamar Abang. Aku mana tahu abang lagi sibuk. Makanya, lain kali kita sekamar aja. Biar aku tahu kalau Abang lagi sibuk. Jadi aku gak bakal ganggu Abang pas Abang lagi sibuk. Supaya Abang gak marah-marah pas aku ganggu Abang karena Abang sibuk. Jadi, kalau sibuk—,"

"Udah, kepo! Sekarang maumu apa?"

"Abang kan udah pengalaman, jadi Sehun mau—,"

"Gak usah bertele-tele!"

"Iya, Sehun cuma mau tahu—,"

"Langsung, _to the point _aja!"

"Grr! Gimana mau _to the point_ tiap kali gue mau _to the point_ langsung lo _cut_!" Sehun balas membentak.

"Hm. Gua kan gak tahu..," ujar Kris bela diri. "Udah, kamu mau tahu apa?"

"Kostum kyu gimana?" sial, daritadi ribut-ribut hanya karena mau konsultasi kostum.

"Itu kemeja kotak-kotak punya siapa lo ambil, hah?" Kris naik darah melihat kemejanya yang kini sudah bertengger di badan ceking Sehun.

"Punya Abang –eh, TOLONG!" teriak Sehun layaknya mau diperkosa. Karena setelah sadar kalau kemeja itu bukan milik Thehun, Kris berinisiatif melepas kemeja itu dengan tangan dan jarinya sendiri. "Eh, lo pelit amat sih! Ini kemeja juga dibeli pake uang Papah Mamah, kok! Berarti milik kita bersama!"

"Siapa bilang! Ini kemeja kado dari cewek gue, ya! Makanya, jangan sotoy!" balas Kris tak mau kalah. Masih dengan usaha menanggalkan kemejanya dari badan Sehun.

Sehun berusaha melirik jam dinding yang tergantung dengan unyu di dinding kamar Sehun.

18.45.

Tinggal lima belas menit lagi ia sudah harus sampai di rumah Luhan. Mana rumah mereka utara selatan. Sial.

Salahkan Kris yang lupa membangunkan Sehun pukul lima sore tadi. Ternyata Kris sedang memasak makan malam.

Sehun beneran tega kalau berani memfitnah abangnya yang merupakan penyebab dari semua ini. Beneran. Beneran.

Beneran tega!

"MAMA! PAPA!" Sehun berteriak sekencang mungkin. "ABANG RABA-RABA BADAN ADE! TOLONG! TOLONG!"

"Heh! Mama Papa lagi gak di Korea. Mereka lagi di China ngurusin surat tanah 10 hektar kita di sana! Jadi mau teriak sekenceng apapun, gak bakal ada yang dengerin kamu!" ujar Kris sebelum menyadari kalau ucapannya barusan memang terdengar seperti om-om lapar yang ingin memperkosa Sehun. 'Shit!' runtuknya dalam hati.

"TUH KAN, BENER! ELO PHEDOPHILE! AARGH! MAMAH!" Sehun tetap memberontak dalam pelukan Kris. Akhirnya Kris melepas tangannya dari Sehun, takut Sehun akan berteriak macam-macam lagi.

"Nah, gitu dong…," kata Sehun sambil pasang muka inosen, seolah kejadian barusan tak pernah terjadi. "Beres, kan?"

"Beres kepalamu! Tetangga di luar pasti kira aku apa-apain kamu! Sial!" umpat Kris.

"Emang bener, toh?! Abang barusan emang kayak om-om idung belang! Menggelikan! Ditambah lagi suara _bass_mu bilang, _tak ada siapa-siapa di rumah ini!_. Siapa coba yang gak ngira lo pedhopil!" lanjut Sehun sambil bercermin memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang sempet hancur dibuat Kris.

"Gini. Balikin kemejaku. Aku ngasih yang lebih keren, deh..,"

"Bener?" tanya Sehun menyakinkan, "Lo ikhlas gak?"

"Ikhlas..," jawab Kris dengan tampang gak ikhlas.

"Tapi mukamu—,"

"Nanya lagi, gak gue pinjemin!" ancem Kris yang ampuh membungkam mulut bawel Sehun.

* * *

"Aku heran. Segitu kere kamu sampai-sampai baju jalan pun nggak ada..," omel Kris saat sedang membongkar lemari bajunya, memilih baju yang akan dipinjamkan pada Sehun.

"Bukan gitu, Bang. Selama ini uang jajan dari papa mama Sehun pake buat beli _game_ baru, sama ini," kata Sehun menunjukkan _Galaxy S3_nya. "Sekarang Sehun lagi tabung buat beli PS4,"

"Gak usah sok polos gitu. Jijay gue,"

"Um. Gitu, deh. Lo masih lama nggak milih bajunya? Gua udah telat sepuluh menit, nih!"

"Sinting lo! Ini kencan pertamamu, malah membawa kesan buruk buat si cewek. Siapa? Kamu ngajak Luhan, kan?"

"Es yu now lah, Bang. Siapa lagi? Gak mungkin kan, gua ngajak Lay kencan. Entar Abang cemburu, terus gua diraba-raba kayak tadi lagi."

Kris langsung memerah ketika nama orang terkasihnya disebut.

Lay.

Lay.

Lay.

Lay.

"Lo," Kris menggantung kalimatnya, sok misterius. "Masih mau gue bantuin nggak?"

"Mau!"

"Kalau gitu diam!"

Setelah itu Sehun tak berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Seumur hidup baru kali ini Kris terlihat mengerikan. Bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada waktu Kris berusaha merape Sehun tadi.

'Hiiii,' dalam hati Sehun merinding sendiri. Aura koko-nya terasa aneh sejak ia menyebut _Lay_ tadi.

_KringKringKring~ hapemu bunyi! KringKringKring~ hapemu bunyi!_

Kris risih mendengar _ringtone_ adiknya. "Bising woy! Cepat diangkat!"

"Iya, Bang..," kata Sehun. "Hallo. Ah, Lay!"

Kris yang mulanya tidak tertarik, kini mulai tertarik setelah tahu dengan siapa Sehun sedang berbicara sekarang. Kris menajamkan pendengarannya.

Nguping.

"Ada apa? Tumben telpon. Kangen?"

'Sial! Sehun genit banget! Kuaduin ke Luhan baru tahu! Setan!' dalam hati Kris menjerit.

Okeh, sejujurnya Kris masih suka sama Lay. Cuma seperti yang kita tahu, Kris itu kan orangnya _cool and calm_ jadi gak ada yang tahu tentang perasaannya pada Lay. Walau mereka pacaran pas SD itu dibilang cuma _cinta monyet_, bagi Kris itu _cinta sejati._ Buktinya, Kris masih suka sama cewek yang pernah jadi kekasihnya tujuh tahun lalu.

Kalau sekarang umur Kris 19, mereka pacarannya waktu Kris kelas 4 SD. Berarti usia Kris masih sepuluh tahun. Lay? Dia masih kelas 3 SD waktu itu. Kebayang deh gimana unyu-nya mereka waktu pacaran masa kecil dulu.

Surat-suratan.

Tukeran nomor henpon, lalu sms-an tiap malem. Apalagi pas itu Kris lagi dapat gratis 10000 sms ke semua operator. Makin sempurna, dah.

Coret-coret di buku IPS, _I Laf Yu, Yi Xing!_

Dan masih banyak lagi kisah cinta nan indah dari Kray.

"Oh, iya? Sori, deh. Lusa baru kubalikin, ya. Tadi aku lupa cari kamu," ujar Sehun sambil ngelirik-lirik Kris lalu senyum-senyum sendiri. "Oke, bye!"

Kris yang merasa diperhatikan, memilih untuk memelototi Sehun sebelum kembali mengutak-atik lemari pakainnya.

"Abang, gak tertarik buat tahu siapa yang nelpon aku barusan?" tanya Sehun.

"Gak."

"Kok gitu?"

"Aku udah tahu,"

"Oh,"

Hening…

"Bang,"

"Apa?"

"Yi Xing popular lho, di sekolah."

"Hn,"

Hening…

"Bang,"

"Hn?"

"Kalo abang gak cepet, entar keburu diambil orang loh."

Kris tak menjawab. Ia bahkan menghentikan aktivitas mencari baju lalu mengarahkan wajahnya pada Sehun, menatap Sehun tajam, sampai-sampai Sehun salah tingkah mengira abangnya akan berbuat macam-macam lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu,"

Setelah mendengar suara adiknya yang terdengar menjijikan itu Kris memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya kembali, memilih baju yang cocok untuk adiknya.

Hening…

.

.

.

"Bang!"

"APA LAGI, SIH?" kali ini kesabaran Kris sudah mencapai batasnya. Adiknya, Sehun, udah kelewat kepo. "Kalau lo mau Lay jadi kakak ipar lo, suruh dia datang ke sini! Biar _double date_ kita!"

"Yaelah, siapa juga yang mau nawarin Yi Xing. Urang gua cuma mau tahu, kapan lo selesai milih bajubuat gue?!" kata Sehun, lalu ia tertawa sambil guling-guling di kasur _king size_ kepunyaan Kris. "Huuuu! Ge-er! Bener kan, Abang masih suka sama Yi Xing?! Kyakyakyakyakya!"

'Sumpah, OOC banget Sehun di sini,' pikir Kris dalam otak untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aarrgh, apa katamu, lah! Ini bajunya."

Wow, Sehun sedikit terpesona melihat gaun –ups, maksudnya pakaian hasil seleksi abangnya. Sesinting-sintingnya Kris, selera berpakaiannya memang gak boleh dianggap remeh. Walau Kris dan Sehun satu pabrik, entah kenapa keahlian Kris dalam memilih baju tidak ada pada Sehun.

"Aku bangga sama Abang," itulah komentar pertama Sehun saat melihat _tshirt _putih polos dilengkapi kemeja biru pucat dipadukan celana _jeans_ hitam. Meski sederhana namun memberi kesan ganteng kalau dipakai oleh Sehun. Lain cerita kalau yang make si Tukul. "Lebih keren daripada kemeja kotak biru tadi!"

"Sial kamu! Yang tadi itu berharga buat abang. Yang ini juga berharga, tapi gak apa deh kamu pakai."

"Iya, gak sekalian Abang tambahin dasi kupu-kupu biar Sehun jadi pengiring pengantin!"

"Eh, tengik! Milih baju gitu gak gampang tahu! Butuh konsentrasi penuh baru bisa dapet yang _matching_ begitu! Jangan remehkan kemampuan seorang Wu Yi Fan, dong!"

Sehun segera meraih pakaian dari genggaman Kris, dan melesat secepat Namikaze Minato ke toilet terdekat sebelum berkata, "Awas kalo ngintipin gue! Gue pites lu!"

"Apa juga yang mau diliat dari badanmu?! Tulang semua! Oh, gue lupa. Untuk sepatu, lo punya _sneakers _sendiri kan? Atau mau pinjem _supra_ gue?"

* * *

Akhirnya jam 07.30 Sehun baru tiba di rumah Luhan. Aduh, Sehun jadi deg-degan. Apa nanti Luhan akan marah? Apa Luhan akan membatalkan janji kencan dengannya? Padahal Sehun sudah bertaruh nyawa untuk mendapat kostum yang tepat untuk kencan malam ini. Tega sekali kalau Luhan sampai membatalkan janji kencannya.

Tok-tok-tok. Sehun nekat mengetuk pintu saat itu juga. Ia gak suka perasaan gelisah terlalu lama menggerogoti hati sucinya.

Oh, dia tidak melihat bel di samping pintu rumah Luhan. 'Dasar, bodoh! Entar kalo Luhan kira lo kamseupay gimana?!'

TingTong~ TingTong~

Tak lama kemudian pintu kayu jati di depannya itu dibuka juga. Tapi yang buka malah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kantong mata yang tebal, mata panda. Kesan pertama saat kau melihatnya adalah, 'Buset! Garang amat!'.

Sehun nyengir-nyegir sendiri di depan pintu, lalu kembali memastikan kalau alamat yang Luhan berikan sudah tepat dengan rumah yang ia kunjungi sekarang. Dasar gak sopan.

"Kamu Sehun?" tanya orang itu.

"Iya. Kamu siapa?" tanya kenapa Sehun berani manggil orang tinggi itu kamu? Karena Sehun yakin mereka seumuran. Kalaupun lebih tua, paling seumuran Kris.

Tapi, _don't look the book just from the cover. _Belum tentu cowok di hadapan Sehun ini baru sembilan belas. Jangan-jangan sembilan puluh?!

Berlebihan. Berlebihan.

"Aku Tao. Kokonya Luhan. Kau tahu, kau sudah membuat Luhan menunggu di sini selama setengah jam?!" belum sempat Sehun meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya, Tao sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya. "Kesan pertamamu, buruk!"

"Maaf," Sehun meminta maaf dengan sopan, membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat. "Lain kali saya akan datang tepat waktu. Hari ini saya benar-benar berhalangan. Tadi saya telat bangun. Lalu abang saya —argh! Sakett!" Tao meninju bagian perut Sehun sebelum Sehun selesai berbicara.

"Koko!" panggil Luhan tak lama setelah Sehun meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan Tao barusan. "Jangan di_wushu. _Kasihan dia,"

"Kasihan mana sama kamu yang nungguin dia selama setengah jam?" balas Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, tetap memandangi Sehun tajam. "Kamu jangan mau ditunggangi cowok seperti itu."

Karena Sehun sudah bisa berpikiran kotor, otak mesumnya bekerja dengan baik setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Tao barusan membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri di tengah-tengah ringisannya.

"Iya juga, yah..," Luhan menyetujui argumen Tao. "Tapi—"

"Nah, ayo masuk…," Suasana pun mendadak sinetron.

Sebelum Tao menutup pintu kayu itu, Sehun keburu bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Dia jatuh, dan masih bisa bangkit lagi!

"T-tunggu!" seru Sehun dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

Gaklah, bohong. Gak separah itu, kok.

"Apa lagi? Mau di_chidori_?" tawar Tao. "Mau? Mau? Hanya di Tao."

"Tidak. Maksud saya datang ke sini, untuk mengajak Luhan melewatkan malam minggu bersama..," Sehun memilih untuk menjadi seorang _gentle man_ yang bersedia melawan arus ombak sekuat apapun, yang bisa memisahkannya dengan Luhan. Dan ia harus menang dalam perseteruannya antara ia dan ombak.

"Lalu? Kamu pikir kalau saya mengizinkan, ayah Luhan juga akan mengizinkan?" kali ini Tao mulai bertampang sengak. "Gak usah terlalu ngarep lah, yaw!"

"I-iya. Kalau memang itu yang harus saya lakukan. Saya akan meminta izin langsung dengan ayahnya Luhan…," kata Sehun mantab.

Samar-samar terlihat, Luhan yang berdiri di belakang Tao tersenyum bangga pada Sehun.

"Oke. Masuk!" perintah Tao setelah membuka lebar pintu kayu itu, mempersilahkan Sehun untuk memasuki istana mereka.

Rumahku, istanaku. Rumah Tao, istana Tao.

"Tunggu di sini," perintah Tao, lagi. Setelah sebelumnya mempersilahkan –lebih tepatnya menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di lantai menunggu.

Ah, anggap saja latihan untuk menjadi suami seorang Luhan.

Lima menit kemudian, calon ayah mertua datang. Beliau adalah seorang yang penuh wibawa, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa yakin kalau beliau adalah—

Seorang _KungFu Master_ kelas kakap.

Sampai-sampai mulut Sehun ternganga lebar melihat pakaian dan aksesori khas _KungFu _yang dikenakan oleh calon mertuanya itu.

"Hati-hati, nanti masuk lalat..," kata calon mertua Sehun, singkat padat dan jelas, juga tegas tentunya. "Kesan pertama, buruk!"

Oh, sudah tiga orang yang mengatainya seperti itu.

"Maaf, Paman. Lain kali saya tak akan begitu..," kata Sehun sambil membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat –lagi.

"Baik. Apa tujuanmu menemuiku?" tanya calon mertua. "Ah, sebelumnya. Nama saya –piip-, salam kenal."

Walau sedikit heran Sehun tetap menyambut jabat tangan dari calon mertuanya. Bangga.

"Nama saya Sehun, Paman. Oh Sehun. Kalau mandarinnya, Wu Sehun..,"

"Ya. Saya tahu itu. Jangan mengajari saya..,"

Woh, ternyata calon mertuanya itu sensitif juga.

"Maaf, Paman –piip,"

"Ya. Jadi tujuanmu?"

"Iya. Saya ingin mengajak Luhan melewatkan malam minggu bersama. Kalau Paman mengizinkan tentunya,"

"Uhm," Paman –piip- tampak sedang mempertimbangkan. "Bagaimana kalau saya tidak mengizinkan?"

Sehun tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan Paman –piip-, otak Sehun tak mampu menemukan jawaban dalam waktu lima menit. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengikuti kata hatinya, "Saya akan membawa kabur Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan anda,"

Sekarang giliran Paman –piip-, Tao, dan Luhan yang kaget. Ternyata hati Sehun sangatlah busuk!

"Apa?!"

"Ya, begitulah, Paman."

"Kau anak egois ternyata."

Sehun tetap membungkuk hormat pada Paman –piip-. "Maaf, Paman. Saya hanya menjawab apa adanya. Itulah saya Paman."

Setelah itu, Paman –piip- malah tertawa-tawa. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa heran. "Hei, Tao! Kau dengar itu, Nak? Hahahahah!"

"Hahahah," Tao ikut-ikutan tertawa. "Iya, Ayah! Apa yang lucu? Hahahah!"

"Hei, Nak. Aku suka padamu. Kau tipe orang yang tidak menggunakan topeng untuk mendekati seseorang..," akhirnya setelah lima menit tertawa-tawa Paman –piip- menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya tertawa sengakak itu. "Kau tahu, selama ini anak muda yang datang untuk mengajak Luhan berkencan selalu membuat janji kosong. Berusaha meyakinkan kami kalau ia akan membahagiakan Luhan, punya NPWP, rumah sepuluh, dan barang-barang tersier lainnya. Tapi kau—,"

Sehun bangga dikatai seperti itu, berarti misi PDKT dengan calon mertua sudah sukses. Tak disangka tesnya begitu mudah. Ia kira akan sesulit apa setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan kemarin. Bukan menganggap remah atau sombong dan semacamnya, Sehun hanya senang. Senang karena langkah untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi Sehun—

"Kau berbeza,"

'Ternyata, aku berbeda. Aku hanya berbeda dari anak muda yang lain..,' kata Sehun dalam hati, kecewa. Dia udah terbang tinggi sampai awang-awang, dikiranya calon mertua akan mengatainya sesuatu yang WAH. Eh ternyata, ternyata eh ternyata.

Dia berbeda.

"Luhan," panggil Paman –piip. "Kau sudah siap, Nak? Pergilah kencan dengan Sehun!"

"Sudah, Pa!" kata Luhan. "Ayo, Hun! Jalan!"

"Eits, tunggu dulu!" Paman –piip- menahan mereka sebelum benar-benar pergi, "Sini, Hun. Paman mau membisikkan sesuatu."

Sehun pun berjalan mendekati sang paman, lalu mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar bisikan paman.

Lalu muka Sehun langsung pucat mendengar bisikan dari Paman –piip. "Nah, jaga anakku baik-baik ya! Awas kalau kau berani macem-macem!"

"Baik, Paman. Saya pamit dulu. Duluan, Kak Tao."

* * *

"Memang Papa bisikin apa sama kamu, Hun?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka sudah berada di mobil Kris yang Sehun pinjam.

"Masalah cowok. Kamu gak perlu tahu," jawab Sehun.

"Eh, pelitnya. Kasih tahu, nggak?!" Luhan mulai menggelitik pinggang Sehun sampai Sehun teriak-teriak genit, baru Luhan menghentikan aksinya.

"Hahahah. Geli! Eh, kamu udah makan?" tanya Sehun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Luhan juga tampaknya tak ingin memperpanjang masalah. Sejenak ia melupakan apa yang ia ingin tahu dari Sehun tadi. "Sudah. Kamu belum?"

"Belum. Nah, kamu mau makan lagi? Aku traktir, deh!"

"Uhm," Luhan tampak sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran calon pacarnya itu. "Mau deh!"

Ini juga salah satu dari sekian banyak sifat Luhan yang Sehun suka.

Gak takut gendut. Berarti Luhan orang yang apa adanya.

"Mau makan di mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Di bengkel. Ya di restoran, lah..," kata Sehun diiringi tawaannya yang berlebihan.

"Lucu? Harus ketawa?" Luhan jengkel. "Maksudku ituh, makan di restoran mana?! Grr, cowok emang gak peka!"

"Di restoran itu," kata Sehun sambil menunjuk restoran vegetarian di seberang jalan. "Di sana makanannya enak-enak. Vegetarian semua. Seru, deh!"

"Iya, deh. Yuk!"

Malam ini juga, walau nggak nembak, setidaknya Sehun harus mengorder Luhan dulu sebelum dia diambil orang.

Sehun bertekad, malam itu juga ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

* * *

"Hmm," Luhan menggumam disela-sela kegiatan kunyah-mengunyahnya. "Enak!"

Sehun cuma senyum-senyum bangga. Untung, Luhan menikmati makanannya dengan baik.

"Luhan, aku mau ngomong sesuatu..," kata Sehun.

"Hm?" Luhan tetap pada proses kunyah-mengunyah, lalu menatap Sehun dengan mata indah nan eloknya.

Ngomong, Hun. Cuma bilang _aku suka kamu_ gitu aja! Masa elu kalah sama Chen!

"A-aku suka kamu!"

Luhan gak kaget seperti biasanya cewek yang baru ditembak cowoknya. Dia biasa saja. Anteng-anteng saja. "Hm…,"

Sehun merasa tidak ditanggapi dengan baik, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Luhan gak usah khawatir. Setelah ini aku akan nyari pekerjaan. Jadi aku bisa bawa Luhan makan ke manapun Luhan mau! Lalu aku bisa beliin cokelat yang banyaakkk buat Luhan. Lalu—"

"Hun!"

"Lalu aku bakalan bawa Luhan ke Jeju Island! Kita liburan ke sana! Gak usah khawatir—"

"Hun!"

"Aku bakal ngajak Kai sama yang lain, kok. Tapi kamu gak harus terima aku sekarang—,"

"Hun!"

"Kamu bisa terima aku pas aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang layak nanti. Okay?!"

"Sehun!" kali ini Luhan meninggikan suaranya. "Kamu semangat banget, ya..,"

"Iya! Aku udah nyiapin kata-kata ini sejak jaman _tirranosaurus_! Menurutmu, gimana?"

"Bagus, kok…,"

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu, nerima aku?"

"Uhm, kamu bilang kalau udah dapat pekerjaan kan?"

"Iya!"

Dari sini Sehun tahu, kalau Luhan sudah pasti akan menerimanya.

Pre-jadian.

"Cepat dapat kerjaan, ya..," Luhan menyemangatiku. "_Fighting!_"

_"Hey! Aku menyukaimu, bukan berarti kau boleh seenaknya pada anakku!"_

_"Baik, Paman."_

_"Perlakukan dia dengan baik, kalau kau tak mau tulang rusukmu patah."_

_"Aku mengerti,"_

_"Tapi jangan pula kau perlakukan dia dengan baik, hanya karena takut tulang rusukmu patah."_

_"Hah?"_

_"Karena kalau kau baik hanya karna takut pada kami, jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan anakku."_

_"Ah, ya. Aku mengerti."_

_"Jangan munafik!"_

_"Ya Paman."_

_"Awas kalau Luhan sampai menangis. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu."_

_"Ya, Paman."_

_"Baik, sudah setengah jam kita berbisik seperti ini. Aku takut sumsum tulang belakangmu bengkok."_

_Itulah pesan __**singkat **__yang harus calon mertuaku, tanda bahwa ia percaya padaku._

_Bangga? Tentu!_

* * *

_Dari sini aku tahu, kalau untuk mentraktir pacar pergi makan itu bagusnya dari uang sendiri. Bukan uang Papa Mama._

_Walau dikencan pertama ini masih pakai uangnya Bang Kris, aku sudah janji setelah mendapat pekerjaan nanti uang ini akan kukembalikan._

_Eits, bahasaku mendadak baku begini. Aih, jadi malu._

_Yang jelas, terima kasih sudah bersedia mengikuti kisah cintakyu._

_Thanks, u all! Love u! Muah!_

* * *

**Kyaaa! Terima kasih untuk anda-anda yang telah bersedia membaca fict ngawur ini.**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila ada penyalahgunaan kata-kata.**

_RnR?^^ _


End file.
